Electrical circuits are sometimes prone to overheating as a result of excessive current. As a result, circuits or components thereof may include circuit protectors that open the circuit in the event of excessive current flow, thereby preventing damage to the circuit components. Circuit protectors include fuses and mechanical circuit breakers.
Fuses include a conductive element that is configured to disintegrate or burn when the current flowing therethrough exceeds a predetermined amount, thereby opening the circuit. Mechanical circuit breakers include switches that automatically move to an open position when current flowing therethrough exceeds a predetermined amount. In an exemplary mechanical circuit breaker, the current flows through an electromagnet; when the current exceeds a predetermined amount, the magnetic field generated by the electromagnet is sufficient to move the switch to the open position.